


Stop Teasing, Keep Going

by Nabulos



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabulos/pseuds/Nabulos
Summary: Taking some well deserved rest to have fun with each other, Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith play with each other's bodies.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Stop Teasing, Keep Going

Each loving grunt is matched with an exasperated sigh, matched with a mischievous giggle. Tifa sitting on top of Cloud, back against his chest, bouncing in rhythm as Aerith takes a break from the fun and laps away at the juices down below, all with the banter they’ve all come to expect during their retreats.

“Cl-Cloud,” Tifa lets out, feeling him push inside her, “Aerith’s te-teasing me.” The brawler can feel the smile on her clit as Aerith leaves a peck and rises up, playing with Cloud’s balls as she pouts lovingly at him. 

“Look, just because I’m a bit sore doesn’t mean I can’t participate.” She gives a wry smile at Tifa, “Unless you want me to stop?”

Before Tifa can protest past her blushing, Aerith dives back down, fingering herself as she returns to kissing the penetrating actor.

“Aerith, please!” Fingers wind into Aerith’s hair as Tifa pinches at her own nipples. “Don’t be like that.”

Obscured from both of his loves, Cloud focuses his energy on making sure his rhythm matches Tifa’s endurance, keeping in mind the subtle gyration in her hips, kissing her neck the way she likes, reaching out a hand to Aerith’s cheek letting her know he likes it, and keeping his own body in control. If there’s anyone who knows what unchecked SOLDIER energy can do, it’s him. Then again, these two have eased those worries.

“You can handle some teasing, Tifa,” he finally responds in his characteristic deadpan, “Just keep your eyes on the target.”

“What am I? Establi-hnn-establishing dominance??” the softie with the body mutters out. “Two on one is hardly fair.”

“Nothing’s fair, Tifa.”

“You two sure know how to have fun,” mocks Aerith, rising up and giving a bit of a stretch. Cloud, deep within Tifa’s hair, lifts his eyes to watch Aerith’s body lean out, smooth and soft and lively in all the ways he loves, and she knows he’s watching. 

Tifa, wincing from what’s close to coming, sneaks a look and catches a glimpse of the radiance that is Aerith.

Quite frankly, Aerith loves the attention and lingers on the stretch just a bit longer than she needs. Making sure there’s just enough time for them to trace their eyes from her tits down to her tasty bits. But the moment’s done and she’s ready. Dropping her arms, she looks at the two with a wide grin. “Alrighty then! My turn.” She taps her fingers against the crossroads of phallacy. When Tifa pleads for a few more strokes, Aerith kisses her gently, slides her fingers down Tifa’s mound, around Cloud’s cock, and gently lifts her up. Aerith smoothly muffles Tifa’s protests with her tongue, replacing the pulsing penis in her pussy with her fingers and sitting herself down on her new throne.

With the seat reaching its maximum capacity, Cloud eases back and pulls the other two closer to the back by tugging at Aerith’s butt. His careful consideration gives Tifa enough space to position herself against him and enough room for Aerith to straddle her legs around the two of them.

“You can handle this, right Cloud?” Aerith teases over Tifa’s shoulder, poking his nose and squeezing her thighs.

“You’ve done worse.” The words come out from a smile that cuts right into the rider’s heart.

“You haven’t seen anything yet.”

“I sure hope so,” he nearly growls.

Aerith visibly gasps, about to say something, anything to latch onto that expression, to ride it out, to make him say something more, but Tifa lets out a yelp, and she can feel her pussy grip the fingers reaching inside her. And damn, that’s a firm grip. She has to seize this other opportunity, she can’t waste it. She curls her fingers and grips the underside of Tifa’s butt and rocks firmly, taking her own time to press against Cloud.

Fingers retreat half their length and dive back in. The sounds squelch with each sweaty drop of her body. Sandwiched between two very very hot people. Her throat’s catching. She’s hot. Tifa’s overwhelmed. She can barely breath. Cloud’s body is firm against hers. She can feel Aerith’s nipples pressing onto her chest. There’s fingers where there was a dick. There’s hands clasped around her waist. There’s hands squeezing her tits. A mouth is pressed onto hers. A mouth is pressed into the nape of her neck. Tifa is very overwhelmed. She’s, uh, she’s feeling it. She’s really feeling it.

“Watch your hands,” is the last thing Aerith hears before Tifa lets out a shriek of pleasure that sends her meaty thighs into the air and squeezes Aerith’s fingers like a vice. The sensation of Tifa’s juices pushing onto her fingers and the delighted squeal in her ear triggers something deep in Aerith and she presses deep onto Cloud, sending him balls deep into her.

“Hn- You too?” The soldier winces at the press.

That cocky assurance in how things are going gets a smiling snarl out of the dainty woman, but her teeth are gripped as her overly sensitized lips squeeze around the offending lover’s member. She doesn’t let out a squeal, no, she lets out a restrained breath, gliding her arms past Tifa’s sides, and pulls down on Cloud’s shoulders, trying to get everything inside her. To make her quiver.

“Nrg!” Cloud lets out.

And that’s it. That’s what it takes. The satisfaction of both her partners. It’s awesome. It’s delightful. It’s fantastic. Aerith lets out a giggle as her hips push back and forth and her laugh cascades out from the top, down deep to the bottom, and all over Cloud. Her laughter sticking to both of them.

Tifa’s breathing heavy as her head rolls back onto Cloud’s shoulder, her legs drooped, and her pussy wiped out. A breath finally comes back to fill her lungs and she looks at him. She sees he’s almost there and encourages him with a hand to his cheek and kissing him softly. Her other hand, meanwhile, is occupied with Aerith’s orgasm, touching her in the spots she’s grown to learn are her favorites. Swirling fingers on her tummy as the muscles stiffen at each release.

The touch of her lips pushes the limit for the lone SOLDIER. The timing strategy has run its course. The delays in strokes and in foreplay are exhausted. He’s a stroke away from cataclysmic collapse. The genie’s about to escape the materia and there’s nothing he can do about it.

Aerith feels it coming and knows it’s time to jump off. She slides out and pushes against his shaft with her body. Tifa slips down to squeeze Cloud between the two of them, pushing and rubbing against him, stealing his each and every labored grunt.

Hands tighten around the waists of his lovers. Toes curl into the scrapyard carpet. Muscles tighten underneath him. Eyes close tight. Hips thrust. Release. Release, release, and release. Pressed between two bodies, he thrusts with what’s left of his power. Thrusts until he’s finished in a final arc and everything relaxes back into the cushions. His final moan caught, beckoning Aerith for her tongue which faithfully obliges.

Silence.

The tower of lovers continues to exist in this state of silence huffing for a while without one thought between the three of them. Just fingers weaving into each other. Heads nuzzling into whatever crook they can find. Light kisses finding their ways to any exposed skin. Near the ceiling a small open window in the wall lets a breeze in, letting the sweat on their bodies cool them down from the fun.

Each of them, in their own ways, feels the sudden openness of the space they’ve been making love in. Cloud’s sense of volume has expanded from the two loving friends on top of him to the periphery of the room, angled in a way to prevent any intruder direct line of sight. Tifa’s heart has finally slowed down enough that it no longer consumes her body and her lovers, clearing her synapses to feel the world around her. Aerith’s mind comes back to her, hearing all the little sounds that make a place whole; from the drips of the faucet to the creaking of the floorboards, all together.

“Clean up time,” comes Cloud’s voice.

Tifa lets out a cough, suddenly aware of just how sticky she is. “Right. Time for a shower.”

The last body votes against it, slumping her body against the others. “Two more minutes, please.”

Tifa pats the healer on the head, “But Aeri-”

“Granted.”

Clouds voice gets an eye-roll and a smile from Tifa. “Fine. Two more minutes.”

“Mmm, yesssss...”

**Author's Note:**

> The logistics are obvious in my mind but man... there's a lot of limbs at play here.


End file.
